


A Chance

by Stonepaint



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Nico di Angelo - Freeform, PJO, Will Solace - Freeform, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonepaint/pseuds/Stonepaint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Just give me two weeks,” Will said. “I’ll show you that camp can be home,” Will said. Quite frankly, Nico wasn’t sure this was a good idea. Actually, it was a fantastic idea. No, bad. Yes, good. But having endless opportunities to drink in Will’s attractive face? Nico could humor that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Give it a Try

Nico sighed for what must have been the thousandth time that morning. He turned and gazed out of the window at the passing buildings and people. Jules-Albert stopped at a red light, leaving Nico the pleasure of watching a boy and a girl argue about where the nearest Egyptian monument was (“No, you dolt! This is clearly the wrong part of the city -”). Nico let his head bang against the window as the limousine continued on its drive through the upper east side. 

“Take me back to camp, Jules,” Nico said, sighing again. The glamour of the museums and restaurants soured his mood - not that the sunlight that did peak through the tinted-glass windows of the limo didn’t do that already.

Nico stretched and settled on staring into the back of Jules-Albert’s moldy skull (no exaggeration there). Will was going to nag him about sneaking out of the treatment tents again (“Three days, Nico! That’s all I asked for.”). But Nico didn’t care. In fact, he was actually looking forward to it. Gods, he was such a gushing schoolgirl with all his feelings. But unlike in the past where he might have beaten himself up about it, he was actually allowing himself to fall into his feelings. It was weird. 

In the past seven days since the fight with Gaea, Nico had so many parts of himself to explore. When he allowed himself to relax, everything he’d been feeling for years - the heartache, the anxiety, the fear, the anger - everything rushed through his brain in thoughts too hurried and jumbled to sort out. It was a rush, so Nico decided to allow himself to explore them all one by one, and so far, the fuzzy feelings he had whenever Will looked at him seemed easy enough to examine. And fantasize about. And blush uncontrollably at the randomist of times because he’d accidentally allowed his mind to wander. (Like that really important meeting about him being an official ambassador to regulate communications between the Roman and Greek camps. His head slipped out of his palm. He hit his head on the table. The Stoll brothers sniggered next to him. Everyone had actually been staring at him for the past thirty seconds, waiting for his answer to Annabeth’s question. What was that again? Something about assistants? Yes. Yes, it was such a funny occasion - another cringe attack to add to his film reel of shame.)

Anyway, despite Will’s protests about resting, Nico took the opportunity to sneak out whenever Will wasn’t looking. For the first couple days Nico was as good as dead, sleeping for nearly 48 hours. On the third day, he woke - to his surprise - to the motherly concern of Percy Jackson (he looked really cute with his eyebrows all scrunched together). And after a full and hearty breakfast, Nico slipped out of camp to ride around Manhattan. Ever since then, in between long naps, he’d took to going on drives with Jules-Albert and chilling out in graveyards (the drunk weirdos from Taco Bell he found there at three a.m. were mildly entertaining). Nico couldn’t help it. He couldn’t just stay holed up in bed all the time.

\---  
“Zeus’ balls, Nico.” Will gently touched a large bruise on Nico’s side. “How in Hades did you manage to hurt yourself already?”

Nico shrugged, a bit uneasy under Will’s intense gaze. He squirmed on the medical bed. “I may have run into a dracaena or two while I was...out.” He scratched the back of his head.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Will smoothed Nico’s shirt back down. “Nico, it’s only been a week and you’ve been overexerting yourself.”

Nico’s brow furrowed. “Look, Will, I’m perfectly able to handle some dracaena no matter how I’m feel-”

“Aha! So you do admit to still be recovering.”

Nico looked away. “I can’t just sit around doing nothing.”

“See here, Death Boy. You keep messing around and you really will end up dead.”

Nico glanced back at Will. He was smiling. Nico almost did a double take. Will’s smile seemed to radiate light and warmth and comfort. This wasn’t helping his ability to concentrate on something to say other than “Uh”.

Will laid and hand on Nico’s shoulder. “I’m worried about your well being. I asked Reyna how you were doing during your quest. She told me that you were fading in and out of touch?”

Nico made a motion to speak but Will shook his head.

“Nico, that’s really scary. And if the rest of your friends heard about that, they’d be worried too.”  
Nico stared at him. Friends? He had a hard time imagining anyone as his friend aside from Hazel. Okay, probably Reyna, and maybe Jason. But that was it. He shrugged out of Will’s touch and scooted back on the bed.

“You haven’t shadow traveled since then have you?”

“No,” Nico replied, slightly annoyed. Secretly, a part of him had been a little nervous about shadow traveling. He’d heavily abused his power during the quest, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to feel as exhausted and lifeless as he did before. He’d used so much power summoning warriors and turning that one kid into a ghost. The more he thought about it, the more he felt a little scared. Almost, like a monster. If the other campers knew the full extent of what he had done, they’d dislike him even more than they already did. He looked into Will’s blue eyes. Why did he care so much?

His expression must have betrayed his thoughts because Will said, “Nico. I think you’ll find that people care about you more than you think. You don’t have to ostracize yourself just because of your differences from the other campers. There’s a reason why Percy asked the gods to acknowledge all of their children. You belong here as much as anyone else.” Nico visibly tensed under the intensity of Will’s expression. “I-I want you to see that.”

When Nico didn’t say anything, Will continued. “Just give camp a chance. Just-just give me... two weeks. I’ll show you how camp can feel like home.”

Home. Nico considered Will for a second. The closest thing to home he’d ever had was in Hades palace, surrounded by the gloomy and wailing dead. And ever since Tartarus even the Underworld made him a little uneasy.

“I don’t know…” As much as he’d enjoyed seeing Will so often - and Hades be damned if there ever was a more attractive guy - he wasn’t sure about sticking around. Hazel had already left for Camp Jupiter with Frank the other day and he already felt a tug in his heart to see her.

Will studied his face. “Give it a chance. Give me a chance.”

Nico blinked. Was Will implying what he thought he was implying? Nico took a deep breath. “I guess...it wouldn’t...hurt.”

Will’s face brightened with his smile. Gods, it should be illegal for anyone to look that radiant. Nico suddenly wondered what he just signed himself up for.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, no you don't, Nico."

Nico tensed and turned around. He had just popped in a few grapes from the breakfast serving table (careful to toss the rest of the vine into the fire for Hades of course) and was sneaking out of the dining pavilion when Will stopped him.

"What?" Nico said, trying to shrink out of Will's vision.

"You have to eat more than that. A couple grapes is hardly a meal," Will said.

"I'm fine."

"Now Nico." Will folded his arms. "You should take your health more seriously. As you are my patient, I can't allow you to call that breakfast."

"Will you stop calling me your patient?! I'm perfectly healed!"

"Are you?" Will raised an eyebrow.

Nico grimaced. People were glancing at them. "I'm really fine. Honest." He shifted uneasily. The increasing murmurs and glances coming from the Aphrodite table were making him self-conscious.

"I refuse to believe that." Will grabbed Nico's arm, and started towards the Apollo table.

"Will," Nico hissed. "This is really, really unnecessary." He resisted Will's pull.

Will ignored him and with determination, managed to drag Nico to the Apollo table. "I'm not allowed to sit here," Nico said as Will shoved him onto the bench.

"Relax," Will said. "Annabeth sits at the Poseidon table all the time." Nico made a face which Will deftly ignored. "It's not like you're going to eat and behave like a good little boy all by yourself at the Hades table." Will turned Nico around to face Kayla, who sat across from him..

She smiled brightly, though she looked a little disconcerted. A sour taste crept in Nico's mouth.

"Here," Will slid his plate in front of Nico. It had the perfect proportions of oatmeal, fruit, and sausage slices. "I'll get another plate. Kayla, Austin, make sure Nico doesn't run away."

"Sure thing," Kayla said.

Nico eyed her warily. Right, like she was actually going to pretend she didn't mind the aura of death he was sure he was giving off. He tensed as an arm draped over his shoulders. Austin had slid next to him. "Don't worry. We won't let Willy bully you too much. But go on, have a bite or two. You should be honored. He’s so particular about people touching his food."

Nico didn't move. He just stared down at the plate. It did look tasty (although the oatmeal made him cringe at the memory of dinner parties with Demeter). He shrugged out from under Austin’s arm then stole a glance at the rest of the tables. He caught Percy's eye. Percy grinned and waved. Nico waved back. 

Movement in the corner of his eye directed his gaze to an Aphrodite girl. She was staring directly at him, eyebrows raised. He shot her a look that he hoped said I’m-here-because-I-was-forced. But alas, the damage had been done. The girl (Phoebe wasn’t it?) began chatting conspiratorially with two others girls. Great.

Nico looked back down at the food. A little wouldn’t kill him. But...He couldn’t tell if Will had already eaten off this plate. A new fragile feeling filled his stomach. It has Will’s... germs. He eyed the spoon that lay innocently on the napkin beside the plate. 

“That food hasn’t been touched. Will wouldn’t want to risk ‘unnecessary germs traveling’,” Kayla said. Then she rolled her eyes. “Gods, he’s so uptight.” 

“Right,” Nico mumbled. Slowly, he took a spoonful of oatmeal and after one more wary look, forced the food down. Yeah. He was definitely full. He made to stand up, but someone pushed him back onto the bench. The movement drew attention from the three girls at the Aphrodite table. They whispered behind cupped hands.

“Glad to see you’re still here, Nico,” Will said as if he hadn’t just forced Nico to stay. Will bumped into him as Nico sat, causing tingles to run up and down Nico’s side. A fearful glance at the Aphrodite table. Yes. They were most _definitely_ talking about him. He wasn’t ready to deal with this. Nico cleared his throat. 

“Yeah, well, I’ve had enough so I’m just going to go.” And before Will could stop him, Nico melted into the shadows beneath the table. 

\---

"Do you purposely try to wind yourself into the infirmary or are you just stupid?" Kayla poured a cup of tea and handed it to Nico. He straightened and took the drink gingerly, his eyes trained on Kayla's heart-shaped face. Her eyes were a rare blue-violet color.

"Why are you helping me?"

The two of them were separated from the medical tent's other occupants, tucked away in a corner. the afternoon sunlight peeked through the gap between the tent's white walls. A dragonfly buzzed around at the ceiling of the tent. In the heat, Nico yearned for the old, air conditioned, infirmary. Unfortunately, it had been included in the destruction during the fight with Gaea’s monsters.

Kayla gave Nico a funny look. "What do you mean, why am I helping you?"

"You-" He cut himself off. "Nevermind." He took a hesitant sip of the tea. A mild chamomile.

Kayla pulled up a chair to Nico's bedside. Their eyes met. Nico flinched. The intensity was startling. "Nico," She began. "I know it’s kind of awkward for me to say this, but...Will talked to me and Austin. And... I want you to know that you belong here as much as anybody." She paused to gauge his reaction.

He said nothing. She continued, “You’re a little different from the other campers, but-”

"Leave me."

“I, uh,” Kayla sputtered; her eyelashes fluttered in her surprise. "Nico, I-"

Nico’s eyes hardened. The ground began to shake. "Leave me!"

"O-Okay" Kayla stood up and backed away, her hands up in the air.

Nico didn't move until Kayla was gone, only relaxing when he was sure that she was a sizable distance away. What was the meaning of this? Why was Will talking behind his back? What was he telling them? Nico felt a liquid run down his hand. He looked down. He had crushed the mug.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
